Moral
by twelthfloordown
Summary: When someone from JJ's past comes back needing help, she finds herself having to choose between 2 people she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Morals**

JJ sat in the waiting room of the hospital, her daughter Mia had been taken from school to the ER after falling while playing tee ball for sport and broke her wrist. "Ms Jareau?" She heard the doctor call. She stood up and walked toward him. "It was a clean break, but should fully heal. Until then she will need a permanent cast and I would like to see Mia back here in about 6 weeks to remove the cast from her wrist. JJ nodded her head and smiled. "Thanks doctor, can I see her?" "Yes certainly, I'll show you to her ward and then get some paperwork for you to fill out."

JJ followed the doctor to the room where her daughter sat on the bed closest to the window. "Mummy!" Mia yelled with an enormous grin on her face. "Well you look good don't you?" JJ replied as she walked up to Mia who had a bright green cast on her left arm. "At least you broke your left arm, not you right. Now you can still do your schoolwork." "Aw mum? You wouldn't send me to school while I'm sick?" Mia cried with an upset face. "You bet I will. And you're not sick, you're injured." JJ responded smiling while Mia pouted her lips.

After JJ filled in some paperwork, she took Mia home and started to prepare dinner. She was expecting Will and his daughter Kash to arrive any minute. She was making a creamy penne pasta with salad for them to eat tonight at dinner. 'Ding Dong' she heard the doorbell sound. "Mia can you get the door please?" JJ yelled to her daughter, "Okay!" Mia replied and JJ heard the sound of Mia running towards the door. "Don't run with your cast on!" JJ yelled at her daughter who smiled and called back "sorry."

Mia opened the door expecting to see Will and Kash, but instead saw her elder sister Britney. "Hey Mia, how's your arm?" Britney said as she walked past Mia and planted a kiss on her forehead. "B? What are you doing here?" Mia asked dumbfounded because Britney was supposed to be in St Louis with her dad for the week. "Yes, what are you doing here?" JJ asked her 17 year old daughter as she greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "You do realise that I live here..." Britney replied. JJ rolled her eyes "I mean why aren't you in St Louis, you were meant to spend a week with your dad?" Britney rolled her eyes, "pfft, he had better things to do with his new family... He forgot to pick me up from the airport and I had to take a cab to his house. Then I had to sleep in the living room because the guest room was covered in boxes from moving." JJ pulled her daughter in for a hug, "sorry sweetie, well at least your back with us." Britney nodded and pulled Mia in for a hug, "Yeah, you guys are better. So are Will and Kash coming tonight or something?" She asked, "yes they are, so I have to go finish making dinner, why don't you go take a shower and I'll get Mia to bring you some fresh towels, JJ told Britney.

It was about 10 minutes later, that JJ heard the doorbell ring again. This time she knew it was Will, standing up to get the door, Mia had already beat her there. "Hi Kash!" She yelled as she flung open the door. "Hi Mia!" Kash replied as she pulled Mia in for a bear hug. "Woah, what happened to your arm?" Will asked as he stepped over the threshold and into JJs house. "Fell over and broke it" Mia replied trying to act tough. "did you cry?" Kash asked smiling because she knew that even though Mia acted tough, she was really a softie. "Maybe a little bit..." Mia replied. "Hey guys how was New York?" JJ asked them while giving Will a kiss and then pulling Kash in for a hug. "It was good, we saw Grandma and she cooked so much food" Kash replied. "Of course thats all you ever think about isn't it?" Mia replied snickering.

JJ heard the shower stop as did Will. "Is someone else here?" Will asked looking confused because Britney was in St Louis. "Yes, Britney came back because Dad's being a total jerk to her, so she decided to leave her holiday early." Mia replied. "Oh, what did he do this time?" Will asked JJ, while the two kids ran off to play in Mia's room. "I'm not exactly sure but I'm guessing it's the same crap he always done, just this time she decided that enough was enough." Will just nodded his head.

From what Will had heard from all 3 girls, JJ's ex was real dickhead. JJ told him that he cheated on her while she was pregnant with Mia and decided to leave her for his girlfriend whom he had also gotten pregnant. JJ had told him that he still wanted to see Britney but not Mia because he didn't know about her at the time he began to cheat. He thought it would just be easier to pretend that he only has one daughter and not have to worry about looking after Mia. Britney tells Will that his two other kids are feral and they run around the house screaming and demanding things constantly. And Mia, who has only met her father once, tells Will that he's a loser because he didn't want to hang out with the coolest of his kids. Britney normally only sees her father twice a year, for a week during summer holidays and usually the week before Christmas.

JJ often felt guilty about letting Britney go and see her dad while keeping Mia at home, and when Mia was younger it use to be really hard on her when Britney would leave for the week because Mia would get upset that her dad liked Britney better than her. As a young child it was hard for her to understand, but now that she was 9, she was beginning to understand a bit better and would usually cry because Britney was leaving her. JJ lucked out having two daughters who got along so well. Even though there was an 8 year age gap between the two girls, they were extremely close.

The 5 of them sat down at the table, Britney and JJ sat on one side, Will sat opposite JJ next to Mia, and Kash got the head of the table. Will and JJ had been dating for almost 2 years, even though they decided it was best to keep their relationship on the down low for almost a year, the kids were aware of what was going on. Mia, Kash and Britney had all met a year ago around the time where the team were made aware to JJ and Will's relationship and when Will was looking to move out to Quantico so he could be with JJ more. At first there was a little tension between Mia and Kash; both were the same age, and this brought about a constant battle of who was smarter, who was sportier and who was a better dancer. When JJ and Will brought Kash to start at Mia's school, the teacher thought it would be best if Mia and Kash sat next to each other, that way Kash knew someone. However the two of them began to bicker and steal each other's school supplies and hide it in their desks and bags. One time Kash stole Mia's necklace that JJ gave her when she was 6, after Britney had left to see her dad. Mia began screaming and crying.

The teacher told Will and JJ that the screaming match between the two consisted of Mia yelling at Kash – "You keep taking everything from me! My mummy likes you better than me!"  
And Kash would respond with "at least you have a mummy, I don't know where mine is!"  
"You have a daddy too! You're being selfish and taking what isn't yours" Mia was crying  
"Don't you have a daddy to?" Kash asked  
Mia shook her head and yelled "No! My daddy doesn't want to see me; he only wants to see my sister. He doesn't love me! Britney has my daddy, now you're taking my mummy"  
Mia began to cry harder and then had a panic attack in the middle of the classroom, which then made Kash worry "I'm sorry Mia! Here you can have your necklace back" Kash told her trying to calm her down, however Kash soon began to panic aswell. The teacher took both kids to the nurse who called JJ and Will to come and get them. Ever since then, the two of them had begun to talk more, and were quick to become best friends.

"Well guys, what movie do you want to watch?" Will asked Mia and Kash. "The goonies!" Kash yelled while Mia cried "Up" JJ looked at Will and laughed, "you settle this, I'm going to wash up." Will smiled at her, he knew she hated creating arguments between the girls. "Well, why don't you watch both?" Will asked them. They looked at each other, "but we have school tomorrow?" Mia replied. "Well I think that your mumma was going to let you stay home because of your arm, and I guess Kash can stay home with you." "Really? Yay" the two girls replied, and they ran to get themselves organised in the den.

"So are you going to stay up and watch movies all night too?" Will asked Britney who was sitting at the table on her phone. She looked up at him and laughed. "Nope, I'm going out." She told him. She rose from her seat and gave him a goodbye hug, then went to find JJ and tell her that she was spending the evening with friends. "You do realise it's a school night don't you?" JJ told her and will interjected with "and it's already 7'oclock" "relax, I know Mr and Mrs Stressful. I'm just going next door to Kylies" she said rolling her eyes. Kylie was one of Britney's best friends. "Uh, wait a minute. You're not going to see Kylie." JJ stopped her daughter. She knew that Britney was actually going to see Kylies twin brother Nick whom she was dating.

Britney rolled her eyes and huffed, "actually I am, she told me that she had some goss for me. So if you'll excuse me, that's where I'll be." "She's growing up so fast" Will pouted to JJ. "Tell me about it, I can still remember when she was this tiny little baby" JJ mimicked cradling a baby in her arms. "Jayje, have you ever considered having more kids?" Will asked her seriously. JJ looked taken aback and then tilted her head to the side. "Have you?" She asked him, "Yeah, I have. And I know that it seems really unusual because there would be a 9 year gap between the baby and Kash and Mia, and a 17 year gap between the baby and B." Will started, however JJ interrupted his ramble "Will are you asking me to have a baby with you?" JJ said smiling. "Yes I am, not necessarily right away I mean we aren't even married yet, but someday. You're only 33 and I'm only 34, were still young." Will told her. "I would love to have a baby with you, in a while though... not straight away." JJ told him and then the two shared a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning JJ and Britney sat in the dining room eating breakfast while the rest of the family slept. "So what did your dad say when you told him you were coming back home?" JJ asked "Not too sure, I didn't tell him" Britney replied, totally unfazed. JJ rose from the table. "What? You didn't tell him? He must be freaking out!" JJ said, grabbing the phone and dialling her ex's number. Britney rolled her eyes and retorted back with "He probably didn't even notice that I was gone"

"Hi Sam its JJ, I was just letting you know that Britney's back here with me if you were worried. Bye" JJ left a message on his machine. "Britney Lee Westfield, I can't believe that you just up and left your dads house. He doesn't even know that you left. What if something had happened to you? He would have gone crazy. Then I would have gone crazy." JJ scolded her daughter who hung her head. "Sorry" she mumbled. "Just go get ready for school" JJ told her eldest daughter who stomped off in a huff.

During the day, Will had left for work, and JJ was looking after Kash and Mia, who were watching tv in JJ's bedroom. She brought them Milo and cookies for a snack which they ate in bed. She was just washing up when the phone rang. "Hello, Jareau household, this is Kash speaking" She heard Mia answer the phone. Then heard the two girls giggle and Mia grabbed the phone off Kash "This is Mia speaking now" the two girls giggled again. JJ walked into the bedroom where the portable phone was and watched as Mia's face suddenly drained of colour and her jaw dropped. She handed the phone to JJ, who took it slowly. "Hello, this is JJ." "JJ, its Sam. I really need to talk to you. It's important." "Is this about Britney leaving?" She asked him. "No. It's more important than a teenager acting out." He told her sternly. JJ was pissed off, even if something was really wrong, there is no reason for him to take it out on her. "What is it then..." "JJ I'm sick. Veronica and the kids have had their blood tested and they aren't a match for me and I need a blood transfusion and a bone marrow transplant. I'm on my way to Virginia to see if Britney's a match." Sam told her. JJ told him that she would get Britney from school and meet him at her house in a few hours.

JJ asked her neighbour to watch the two girls while she ran out to the school to pick up Britney, and when she got back she made it clear to Mia and Kash that they were not to leave JJ's room unless it was an emergency. She then called Will and told him what was happening, he told her he would try to leave work early to be there.

It was almost 2 when JJ heard the door knock. She had told Britney that her dad was sick, and that he may need her help. JJ answered it while Britney sat at the table. Sam walked in, with Veronica and his 9 year old daughter Riley and 4 year old son Jordan in tow. JJ and Veronica set the two young kids up in the den, and then joined Sam and Britney in the dining room.

"So Britney, I'm sick, and I need your help. I want you to get tested to see if your blood type is B+, the same as me? That way you can donate to me" Sam said bluntly. Looking a little taken aback, that her father would just assume that she would help him after what he had done to her mum and her sister. She looked to JJ for help. "Wait... B+, Britney's A- the same as me." JJ told him and she put her hand to her head. "Are you sure?" Sam looked at her, disappointed. "Damn, what are the odds that all my children don't have the same blood type as me?" Sam asked in frustration. "Well... you haven't tried all your children..." Veronica began, looking at JJ whose heart dropped in the hopes that they wouldn't decide to go where she thought they were heading. "No" she sighed quietly.

At that moment Will walked in the door and JJ sighed a breath of relief. However it was only short lived when Sam decided to speak again "Yeah, what about the other one?" he asked JJ. "Seriously, now you want something from her." Will interjected as he entered the dining room. "No, not Mia, you're not doing this to Mia" JJ told Sam while shaking her head and staring at the floor. "Look, if the other kid is a match she can donate and then she never has to worry about me again." JJ was ready to pounce on him and yell, however Britney beat her to it. "The other kid? The other kid? She has a name dad! It's Mia, and she is my little sister. There is no way that mum would let you take parts of Mia's body after the pain that you caused her." Before JJ knew it, Sam and Britney had began a full on screaming match in the middle of the dining room. Riley and Jordan came into the room to see what all the yelling was about. Britney got off her chair and slapped Sam across the face. Sam then stood up and began to yell at Britney.

"Stop fighting!" Everyone whipped their heads around to the 9 year old that stood in the doorway. Sam ran up to the girl "Do you know who I am? I'm your dad okay? And I'm sick. I need your help okay. Your mum doesn't want you to help me but I need your help." The girl looked towards Will "Daddy, what's this man talking about?" she said as Will snatched her out of Sam's grip.

"Unbelievable. You're just unbelievable." JJ laughed in a pissed off tone. "This is Kash, Will's daughter. You don't even know what Mia looks like... You're a disgrace for a father Sam." JJ spat at him while turning to Britney who was hiding Mia behind her leg. "Come here baby" She called to Mia who slowly walked out from behind her sister. Her bright blue eyes were swollen from crying, her blonde hair was tied up in a high pony. She really was an exact copy of JJ. Her bright, green cast stood out against her black t-shirt dress, she looked scared of the scene which was playing out in front of her. Mia walked slowly over to JJ who had two arms out, ready to scoop her up into a hug. She just wanted to take Mia away from everything which was going on, she didn't want to have her involved in what was about to go on. Will turned to Veronica and Sam, "I think it's about time that you go" he told them. Veronica nodded, she looked ashamed of her husband's behaviour and she took her two kids by the hand and began to lead them out.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want." Sam told them, aiming at JJ. "Get out" she said and when he didn't budge, "Get Out!" she yelled at him. He walked past her and whispered "this isn't over." JJ was fuming she put Mia on the ground and grabbed a vase sitting on the table and threw it at the wall next to Sam "GET OUT!" She screamed and he obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

"What a dickhead." Britney huffed as she sat at the table. "B stop. That's still your father" JJ scolded, "I wish he wasn't" she muttered under her breath. JJ sighed at her daughter, she reminded JJ of herself; stubborn and driven. After cleaning up the broken vase that she had thrown at the wall, JJ sat on the couch with Will to discuss how they would proceed regarding Sam and Mia. After what seemed like hours Will decided to speak. "Look Jen, I know that you don't want anything bad to happen to Mia" "Damn sure I don't" JJ cut in and Will gave her a look. "As I was saying you don't want anything to happen to Mia. However I know that you're not the type of person who would let two innocent young children watch their father die and then grow up without him." JJ nodded her head. Will was right, however she couldn't let Sam just walk all over Mia again. She put her daughters above everything else in the world and their safety and happiness was always at the top of JJ's priorities.

"JJ, look at me." Will told her after she hadn't said anything for a few minutes. "I know that this would be horrible on Mia. But you have a chance to be the bigger person. Imagine the guilt that you would feel knowing that 2 young children will lose a father, and their mother would lose her husband." JJ stared at him blankly. "Okay fine. If Sam were to die, it probably wouldn't affect you or even Mia all that much. But even though it doesn't seem like it this will affect Britney" Will said flatly. JJ looked up, "that's true I guess. I'll think about it a little more." JJ said finally.

**At Nick and Kylie's house**

Britney knocked on the front door of Nick and Kylie's house. She needed to get out of the house and somewhere that had a better atmosphere. "Hey" Nick opened the door and saw Britney standing there obviously upset. "Whoa, what's wrong?" Kylie cut in front of her brother and pulled Britney into their house. "My dad... My dad's sick and he and mum got into a huge fight over Mia because he needs a blood transfusion and a bone marrow transplant and neither me, Riley or Jordan are matches so he wants Mia to get a blood test done to see if she's the same blood type as him." Britney blurted out. "And I know I should feel angry and upset at them both, but I'm just scared. I mean, on one hand I don't really know the guy but I don't want him to die and on the other hand I don't want my mum and my sister to get walked all over again. I just... I don't know what to do, please help me." She cried.

Kylie pulled Britney in the door, while Nick went to get a glass of water for her. She was shaking and crying from both anger and sadness.

**At JJ's house**

JJ was sitting in the den, contemplating all the possibilities that could happen whether she allowed Mia to donate or not. She had come up with a list of pro's and con's that could result from either choice she made, and none of them were pro's for Mia. JJ looked up in frustration and at that moment Will walked in and sat next to her. "Sam could die and go to hell" Will read aloud from the paper in front of JJ. "A little morbid to go in the pro column don't you think?" He asked JJ chuckling a little. "I know. I shouldn't have put that in the pro's." She sighed smiling to herself a little. Will noticed this and took this as an opportunity to give his input.

"Look Jen, you know I love Mia as if she was my own" He started and she nodded her head. "And I know that Sam has hurt both you and her" he continued "and Britney" JJ cut in. Will gave her a look and she shrugged her shoulders. "And Britney too. But you have a chance to be the bigger person, you and Mia have a chance to prove to him that you're better than him. I know that you wouldn't want him to die because it's going to affect Britney and his other children." JJ nodded her head. Will was right. "Thank you" She told him and kissed him lightly on his lips.


End file.
